Mermelada
by OneWingedAngelOfMusic
Summary: South y sus personajes no son mios, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.


**Mermelada**

Hola Kenny, traje mermelada – dijo un sonriente Kyle de tan solo 8 años de edad.

El rubio no pudo más que sonreír al ver a su pelirrojo amigo parado en el umbral de la casa con un frasco de mermelada en las manos. Toda esa semana la habían pasado estudiando para que así Kenny pudiera mejorar en matemáticas y ahora, frente a los buenos resultados que había obtenido, por fin tendrían su merecido descanso.

¡Kyle! Pasa, pasa. Vamos a la cocina, allí tengo lista la mantequilla de maní y los panes – anunció el rubio con gran alegría cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El judío siguió a su amigo por la pequeña casa llegando al nombrado lugar. No era una cocina de lujo, y estaba algo sucia, pero para dos chicos de 8 años que solo buscaban comer un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada estaría bien.

El rubio sacó un cuchillo de mantequilla, dos platos y lo puso todo sobre la mesa con cuidado mientras el pelirrojo hacía lo correspondiente con la mermelada.

Todo listo, ahora solo nos falta llamar a tu mamá para que nos ayude a cocinar – sonrió el pecoso mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

¿Acaso no te lo dije Kyle? Mi mamá no está, tendremos que hacer nosotros la comida.

Al escuchar lo último la sangre del pelirrojo se heló en sus venas y sus pupilas se agrandaron. ¿Cocinar? ¿ellos? ¿solos? ¿con cuchillos y todo eso?... mala idea…

Vamos Kyle, no será tan difícil, es como hacerse un pan con mantequilla… solo que con mermelada y mantequilla de maní – sonrió el rubio dando ánimos a su amigo mientras se acercaba a los panes y tomaba un cuchillo poniendo la mantequilla de maní.

El judío asintió algo nervioso y tomó el otro cuchillo poniéndole la mermelada a los panes que el otro ya había untado con la pasta café. Luego Kenny pasó poniéndoles la otra tapa de pan y Kyle los apiló en los dos platos poniendo cuatro para cada uno.

Terminamos – sonrió Kenny satisfecho sentándose en una de las sillas mientras Kyle se dirigía a la otra.

Si… no fue tan difícil como pensaba – murmuró el pelirrojo aliviado por poder soltar el cuchillo y tomando el primer pan dándole una gran mordida. No les habían quedado muy bellos pero si deliciosos, y eso significaba que su trabajo había valido la pena.

A los diez minutos ya habían terminado sus cuatro panes cada uno y Kenny se sobaba la panza satisfecho por el pequeño festín de madia tarde que se habían dado mientras Kyle miraba por la ventana con una mancha de mermelada sobre el labio a modo de bigote que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio. Este último se quedó mirando la mancha con atención ante lo que Kyle, sintiéndose observado, volteó a mirar a su amigo.

¿Qué tanto me miras Kanneth? – preguntó algo turbado el pelirrojo mientras focalizaba sus ojos color esmeralda en el chico que tenía al frente.

¿Desde cuándo Kyle se había vuelto tan tierno al tener un bigote de mermelada sobre su labio? ¿Cuándo sus ojos se habían vuelto tan verdes y grandes? Kenny no lo sabía y no le interesaba averiguarlo. El rubio se quedó mirando un rato más a su amigo y luego se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia él y subiéndose sobre un pequeño banco que acercó a la silla ajena.

¿Q-qué cre-crees que haces Mc-McCormick? – preguntó el pelirrojo nervioso al tener el rostro del rubio tan cerca del suyo.

Kenny no respondió, solo se acercó más al pecoso y posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los labios ajenas en algo parecido a un suave que borró la morada huella del bigote de mermelada. Ante este acto el pelirrojo se ruborizó mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre los del rubio que, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, adquirió el mismo rojizo color que su amigo en las mejillas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?...

- o -

El judío mordió su lápiz un poco más y luego suspiró. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había pasado eso? ¿8 años? Desde entonces su relación se había vuelto más cercana si era posible pasando por lejos los límites de la amistad.

Kenny… - murmuró el pecoso depositando el mordisqueado objeto sobre su escritorio y mirando por la ventana con aire pensativo.

Así estuvo un rato cuando el suave sonido de un celular vibrando le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Era un mensaje de Kenny:

"Kyle, estoy solo en casa ¿quieres venir?"

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el mensaje tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación, dejando olvidado su celular encima del escritorio cuando este de pronto volvió a sonar. El pecoso se devolvió a buscarlo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que era otro mensaje del rubio.

¿Qué querrá ahora? – murmuró el judío abriendo el mensaje para leerlo.

"P.D.: Trae mermelada…"


End file.
